


Remembering a Promise

by Harukanesekoi



Series: Run To You [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 10 years in the future, Future, M/M, Mingji for the win, Mingji is a softy but a Mafia Boss heir, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Seokji, Tagging is weird, beware lol, i love writing Seokji he is so soft uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukanesekoi/pseuds/Harukanesekoi
Summary: Mingji’s 20th Birthday wish bring granted by his parents, Coming back to Korea.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Run To You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Remembering a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love these two, They are interesting characters and always have them on my mind. Finally I finished this extra, it’s always been on my notes and I just didn’t know how to finish it but here we are, I love the fact that everyone really is waiting for the extra chapters. I’m sorry for making you wait and always thank you ♥️ -H

Minghao looks at his son “what do you want for you’re 20th birthday son?” The alpha sitting in the coach with his legs crossed over, arms resting on the arm rest, wearing a black turtle neck long sleeves and over it a dark blue coat 

“Go back to Korea” A soft voice rings the room, it was so soft that anyone who heard him would look up to check if he did say something, the alpha smiles up at his son who is looking over the city lights 

“Why do you want to go back?” Mingji looks at his mother and smiles, the alpha watch his son, he knows why and he wouldn’t even think of getting in his son's way

Wen Mingji, Heir of Wen and Xu Family, The young boy is on his way to Law School at twenty. His parents lets him do what he wants but in return he must succeed the family and to never let anyone try to take away their position, the young man has always been interested at the family and with that the two alpha parents has been thankful and because of that they are able to let him train and go to his desired profession

"I have a promise to keep." the smile on the beautiful boy made Minghao nods at him and reach for his cotch by the table and take an elegat sip while eyes on his son

"Your father is waiting for you downstairs" Mingji's eyes widen and Minghao smirks at the reaction he got, they always want to see genuine reaction to their son since he mastered the art of faking his expression, he rarely does it to his parents but the two knows what's true and what's not. 

"Mama.." Minghao stands up and hugs his son, carefully caressing his face softly and lovingly, the similar face of his lover looking up to him, making the alpha chuckles at how look alike the father and son duo, Minghao pecks his forehead softly and the boy smiles genuinely happy up at his mother,

"Happy Birthday, Mingji." Mingji chuckles hearing his nickname, pecking his mother's cheek and hugging him closer again

"Thank you mama." Minghao let go after awhile and pats his head "Go" Mingji didn’t need to hear it again before he nods and pecks his mother's cheek again before starts running out his office, Minghao watch his son strides and didn’t even looked back, the alpha have a proud smile on his face as he watch

_I hope he is still waiting for you, Mingji. 10 years is a long time to wait_

"Hey there my boy." Mingji practically leaped to his father who catches him without a problem, being few inches taller than the boy, the alpha hugs his son up and looks at his beaming face

"I guess your mother told you about your awaiting plane?" Mingji nods at his father, the alpha brings his son down to his feet and watch him exhales to calm himself from the excitement, Mingji looks up at his father

"I'm ready papa, lets go. I only have a week."

"then give me a chance to say Happy Birthday, son" Mingji moves close to his father and hugs the tall man close as he buries his face on his chest, inhaling the calming scent of sandalwood and mint, smiling up at his father, Mingji pecks his cheek as the alpha pecks his forehead

"Thankyou papa." Jun caress his cheek as he run his hand to his son's long hair, making the black silky hair flies as the wind blows, Jun stares at his son before sighing softly

"I know that you're excited, but keep in mind that 10 years went by without communication." 

Mingji's face suddenly change from glee to a dark shade of stoic one, he knows that and that’s a fact that he never neglected to understand, he simply wants to see him and that’s the most important thing to do for him 

_"Hyungie, I need to leave after my birthday.." Seokji looks at him with a soft smile on his solemn face, Mingji is sitting in front of the boy and facing him_

_"Where are you going? When are you coming back?" Seokji fiddles with his finger as he tries not to be sad on his birthday, being with someone who he has a feeling of affection more than a friend would feel, he knows the limit of it for he is just a kid in his eyes, a mere friend that he is always with and that’s what he knows_

_"China, we're not coming back anymore. My dad and mom's company need them and I need to start my training to succeed them." Seokji stares at the little boy playing his long black hair, the alpha leans close and gathers the boys hair before using a ribbon to tie it up, smiling as he do so and the little boy just lets him_

_"Promise me one thing.." Mingji looks at him and nods softly at the older boy, smile and sad eyes meets the brown eyes of the older one, Seokji stares at the beautiful boy in front of him, his friend, his Mingji_

_"You'll comeback" Mingji nods softly at the boy before leaning his head to his chest, hugging the boy closer as he breathes in his familiar scent of sweet cherry blossoms, the little boy came to love._

_"I promise, ill come back." Mingji said that made Seokji seal it with a forehead kiss, both smiling up at one another_

10 years is a long time, no text, no calls, nothing. They lost contact as soon as Mingji came to China and was trained by his uncle, endurance and discipline is one of the main thing that he learned and that is what he needs the most right now 

Minghao standing by the balcony of their home and looking up at the sky, seeing the moon brightly shining down, Jun wraps his arms around his husband as he rest his chin on his shoulder and caressing his husbands arms softy to soothe him

“Don’t worry, He is our son.” Minghao smiles at that, slowly pulling away before facing his husband and hugging him, worrying about Mingji’s fate, He is a mother and he will always worry about his children

“He’ll be okay, Ming..” the soft voice of his husband made Minghao close his eyes and be pulled closer to the warm body of Junhui 

\----

"Sir, We just landed." Mingji stirs awake hearing the flight attendant, seeing the dark shade of the night outside his window, Mingji stretches his arms up and looks around, seeing his men awake and ready as he is, the boy smile 

_“I’m back hyung..”_

Seokji looks behind as he walks to the busy street, his eyes going up to the plane up the sky, hearing an invisible whisper made the man shake his head and walk again

Seokji, Twenty-four years old, Resident Pediatrician. 

“Mom I'm home.” His voice deeper, filled with affection as he watch his mother run to the hall and literally tackling him. Jisoo looks the same even after a decade pasts, He looks brighter and younger. Seokji on the other hand got taller and leaner, his body fit and strong.

“Why do you have to keep running every time.”Seokji chuckling while holding his mother, looking at his father who is leaning on the wall by the hall, Seokji pecks his mother’s cheek and goes to his father, still having Jisoo by his waist, hugging him 

“He rarely comes home” Jisoo whines with a soft pout at his husband who takes him from his son, Seokji hugs his father together with his mother, Seokmin places a soft peck on his sons head and smiles brightly

“Come come, Dinner is ready.” 

Seokji sat in his chair and looks at his parents, the smile on their faces evidence that they are well and happy, Seokmin retiring in the idol industry after ten years, many of his fans where baffled at the news of his son and engagement, people crowded them and tried to caught glimpse of Jisoo and Seokji but utterly failed

“So son, how’s the hospital?” Seokji looks at his father as he munch thru his foods, missing the cooked food of his mother, he didn’t wait to devour his foods

“Everything is great papa, the kids are cute.” Seokmin nods at that and Jisoo looks at his son with affection in his eyes, loving the sight of his son while he eats

“What about a lover, do you have one?” Jisoo’s hopeful eyes made Seokji chuckles as he swallows, drinking the iced tea then shaking his head 

“No mama, I don’t think about it..” Seokji said as his mind wonder about a particular boy that has a beautiful long black hair

“Well you have all the time in the world, no rush!” Seokmin pats his sons shoulder as they continue to eat

The three laughing and talking about their daily ventures and trying to catch up with all the events that happened the past weeks they didn’t meet, Seokji mostly meets his parents once every two weeks but getting a much more hours at the hospital made him push it to once a month and because of that Jisoo resorted to visiting his sons place to put foods and fresh ingredients in his fridge 

“Good night Seokji” Seokmin says as he hugs his son, Jisoo rushing his husband and hugging Seokji tightly, pecking his cheek and forehead

“Sleep well, tomorrow is your day off so sleep in, okay?” Seokji nods at that and hugs his mother tightly, pecking his head before pulling away

“I’ll visit next week if I can, I love you mama, papa.” The two smiles at him as they watch him open the door of their place 

“We love you Seokji”

Seokji smile at that and waves at his parents as he walks out of the house, seeing the night light he walks to the parking and drives home

Late at night, the boy walking up to his apartment. His hands in his pockets while his head down, cold weather makes his body shiver softy as he raise up to his room

Seokji blinks seeing someone standing in front of his door, their hair down and Seokji thought it was a woman, but as soon as the person faces him, Seokji stops on his track and stare 

“Seokji Hyung?” Seokji’s eyes widen hearing the voice, the voice of the boy he used to be with, the boy who is important to him, the boy who promised he will come back

“Hyu—” The boy didn’t get to finish as his body was suddenly pulled by Seokji in to a tight hug, his hands holding the boy’s hair softy as he bury his face on his shoulder

“M-Mingji..” Mingji smiles at the shaking voice of Seokji, his arms slowly raising to hugs the taller boy, Seokji only tightened the hug, not believing he have the boy in his arms again, not believing the reality of it all 

Mingji looks up as his tears unconsciously starts dropping down his cheeks, the boy was nervous, scared even that Seokji wouldn’t remember him, that he won’t be easing the boy again, but everything was thrown out of his chest as he feels those warm big hands on his hair, carefully caressing his back and hair to calm his sobbing self 

“Shh.. I’m here.” Seokji whispers hearing the soft sobbing of the boy, his head slowly lift to face the beautiful boy in front of him, fingers finding the soft and cold cheek of the boy as he wipes the tears away, staring at his eyes as Mingji simply cry silently, Seokji smiles at the boy brightly, making Mingji’s heart still

The smile he loved, the eyes he cherished, the warmth he misses 

“Hyungie..” Seokji chuckles hearing the nickname he usually called him when they were kids, Seokji caress his cheek softy as his other hand fixes the stray hair covering the boys face before cupping his cheeks 

“Hmm? Don’t cry.” Mingji nods up at the boy and smiles, Seokji leans his forehead on the boy and close his eyes, thumb caressing the boys cheek and feeling the warmth radiating the Mingji’s cheeks

“I’m back.” Seokji open his eyes and sees the beautiful orbs of the boy staring up at him with a bright smile on his lips

Seokji leans close, his lips closing the gap between them and softly claiming the boy’s soft lips to his, Mingji simply close his eyes as he tilts his head softy to welcome the action and clench his fist to Seokji’s chest 

“Welcome back.”

_10 years is only the beginning, They grow up as an individual, each having a life of their own and being out of each other’s grasp and life._

_They seek the years they lost, the memories they should have with each other, but one thing surfaces in the moment, the love they never thought would blossom as deeply_

_With them together it would have been hidden, but being away made them realize what they want and who they choose._

_10 years is only the time for them to grow and be strong, the time for them to have a life of their own because once they have each other, they wouldn’t let anyone separate them again._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you are all fine and having a good new year~ Sorry for the late greeting, but I wish for everyone to be safe and a healthy new year. I’m always going to be here and will always write. I may be gone for a few months but that’s okay. I will always come back ❣️ -H


End file.
